


Как в старые добрые времена

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Так уж вышло, что если Мегамозг назначал Роксанне свидание, то на него всегда являлся и Мачомен.





	Как в старые добрые времена

Записку нашла новый оператор — глуповатая и старательная девчонка, такая себе замена прошлому, но она хотя бы не Титан. Из двух зол Роксанна предпочитала выбирать теперь то, у которого синяя кожа и смеющиеся зелёные глаза.

Анонимная записка, когда ты журналист — это жутко интересно. Анонимная записка от Мегамозга, который изменил почерк, стиль и состав бумаги, но додумался подписаться фирменной «М» в конце — это катастрофа. Роксанна вздохнула, смяла записку в кулаке. От регулярных похищений они перешли к свиданиям, и не то чтобы ей не нравились перемены в Мегамозге — он радовался как дитя! — но как же, чёрт возьми, не вовремя.

« _В девять вечера на углу рядом с твоей любимой кондитерской. И поспеши, а не то Уэйн съест всю супер-острую курицу!_ »

Роксанна обернулась к оператору: та сидела на рюкзаке и читала книгу, не обращая внимания на окружающий мир. Если снять каблуки, то можно притвориться, что её снова украли — разве не могла на Мегамозга, их героя, напасть ностальгия по старым добрым временам? И она сбежала, плюнув на интервью и записи, на важных шишек, которые ждали её в небоскрёбах.

( _она летала в небесах и плавала под водой, заглядывала в такие далёкие-далёкие галактики, что не снилось даже Люку Скайуокеру_ )

Роксанна опоздала на десять минут: замерла в дверях, привыкая к полумраку. Свободных столиков почти не было, значит, сегодня у них снова ажиотаж — пришёл Мюзикмен, восходящая звезда. На вкус Роксанны этот хипстер в растянутой шапочке и с недельной щетиной совершенно не умел петь. Зато он всегда бронировал столик на троих и улыбался им со сцены голливудской улыбкой.

— Я же говорил: ты не пожалеешь, — лицо Бернарда уже не смущало Роксанну. Она привыкла к маскировке и таинственности и не возражала против захолустных кафешек и смешной, киношной конспирации.

( _хотя даже младенец мог узнать в безобидном парне в очках Мегамозга, если рядом с ним крутился Прислужник_ )

— Как я рад видеть вас, друзья! — объятия Мачомена были как всегда невероятными: от них могли треснуть кости, но вместо этого трещали стул, воздух, само мироздание. От напряжения, искрившегося между старыми врагами, Роксанна могла бы поджечь сигарету, если бы ей пришла в голову шальная идея закурить при них.

«Друзья» — это громко сказано. Весь Метро Сити знал, что она встречается с Мегамозгом, и только они вдвоём знали, что Мачомен готовится выпустить второй альбом и отправиться в кругосветное путешествие. Он дарил им диски с автографами и прилетал перед рассветом посоветоваться на счёт рифмы. Роксанна не любила его и никогда не мечтала стать девушкой _такого_ героя. Мегамозг вот уже месяц собирался с духом, чтобы подарить Роксанне созданное им кольцо, а Прислужник перекладывал его с места на место, оттягивая момент. Он считал сэра не готовым к семейной жизни, а Роксанна думала, что не видела в жизни ничего трогательнее и смешнее, чем эта колоритная парочка.

Так уж вышло, что Мачомен прилетал чаще к Мегамозгу, чем к ней; так уж сложилось, что на выходные они выбирались за город, чтобы сразиться, а затем лежали рядом и смотрели в небо, на невидимые днём звёзды, и вспоминали короткий-вечный полёт в своих детских капсулах. Такие разные, такие похожие. Роксанна грызла куриное крылышко и, слизывая острые крошки с губ, чувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд «Бернарда». На нём самом дрожали две красные точки, каким-то чудом не проделавшие в костюме аккуратные дыры.

Так уж вышло, что если Мегамозг назначал Роксанне свидание, то на него всегда являлся и Мачомен. Отличалась ли эта «новая счастливая жизнь» от старой? По сути — нет. Разница была лишь в том, что Роксанна приходила на своих двоих, и в том, что на крыше ресторана ещё не построили макет фальшивой обсерватории.

Она могла бы ревновать, могла бы закатить истерику, могла бы поставить в спальне капкан из меди, чтобы позлить Прислужника и, конечно, не причинить никаких неудобств Мачомену. Но Роксанна доела крылышки, сыто улыбнулась и с нежностью посмотрела на двух мужчин, которых — вот теперь без сомнений — могла назвать своими.

Как в старые добрые времена.


End file.
